Love Through the Ages
by SpiritoftheWhiteRose
Summary: This is about the love of Hermione and Harry progressing from before day one to the end of year one. Rating is for safety. I'm begging you, RR. Summary edited 102706
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and never will. H/Hr Forever!_

_**The Beginning **_

"Wow"

Hermione Granger was in absolute shock. There was a boy simply walking. She couldn't tell what it was about the bespectacled boy, but she couldn't stop. All that Hermione wanted to do was follow him. Always be there right next to him for ever and always. Hermione suddenly felt like she was strapped to a lead weight and was plummeting down to earth. She could hear a distant voice calling her name. Her parents were calling for her, saying that they need to get her wand. Not knowing how she did it, but she snatched her eyes from the boy. She had no idea that she was just staring at the most famous person in the wizarding world.

Hermione jumped. The screech of a train whistle had startled her.

"Oh dear"

A worried boy had walked into her compartment with a face that showed that he was looking for something.

"Have you seen my toad?"

"No. I'm sorry"

"Do you think that you could help me find him?"

"Sure"

Hermione was soon walking through the hallways asking people if they had seen a stray toad while still scanning the ground. She decided to check in the next compartment. She opened the door to only find it toad less but with two boys sitting there. Hermione looked at one only to feel like screaming at the top of her lungs and running to the other end of the train. It was him, the boy she was fawning over in Diagon Alley. He had jet black hair that was a bit untidy in the back. His clothes seemed like they belong to an elephant. Though, the most amazing part about him was his eyes. The were a shade of green that Hermione had thought was unreal. She felt as though she could simply stare at them for the rest of her life, not knowing what she would find. Hermione suddenly realized what she was doing and frantically searched for an excuse for her presence. Then she remembered she was looking for something. Hermione asked the boys if they had seen a toad. They said that they hadn't. Hermione noticed that one of the boys with fiery red hair had his wand out and looked like he was rudely stopped mid-sentence. The boy said he wished to finish his spell and Hermione waited. After the incantation, nothing. Hermione said that perhaps it wasn't a real spell. She said that she had been working on a few spells of her own and they had all worked for her. She did a daring move most girls would die if they attempted something like this to their wonder boy. Hermione pointed her wand directly to the bespectacled boys' glasses. She mended leaving them looking like new. He took them off in amazement of what she had just done. As he took off his glasses she finally knew. This was the most famous person in the wizarding world. This was the person that was talked about for years. She had a crush on Harry Potter.

_Note from the Author: ha ha cliffhanger!_


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Welcome to Hogwarts**_

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"My name's Hermione. And yours would be?"

"Ron"

"Well it's a pleasure meeting the both of you but I must be going. Perhaps I'll see you around school then?"

"Sure"

"I suppose"

Hermione exited the compartment and took a few steps. Immediately she started sprinting back to her compartment thankful to see that no one was in there. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She just had the most wonderful conversation of her life no matter how short it was. Hermione decided it was time to change and get ready to leave he train.

Hermione was anxiously waiting for her name to be called, praying to all the gods that she would be chosen for Gryffindor. Can you blame her, Harry was in that house.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione felt like fainting. She nervously walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

"Quite the intellect, aren't you but there's a strong heart residing within you. Slightly difficult. Alright Gryffindor!"

Hermione jumped of the stool, placed the hat on the stool, and almost ran to the table and sat next to Harry. She didn't really pay attention from then on. Instead she was marveling at the fact that the next seven years of her life will be a dream. Maybe, if her luck held up, she and Harry would become friends.

After the feast Professor Dumbledore chose to say a few words. Stating that students weren't to go in to the Forbidden Forest or the Corridor on the right hand side, third floor. Hermione made her way with the rest of the first years towards the Gryffindor common room by following Percy, the current perfect. She entered and was astounded at the sight before her eyes. The common room had plushy arm chairs and a roaring fire crackling merrily in its grate. The wall was littered with pictures of characters that were unfamiliar to Hermione. What started her most about the paintings was that they were all moving in some way. Either playing a game of chess or leaving their canvas altogether. She was suddenly brought rudely back to reality. Percy was explaining that the girls were to follow the stairs and turn right and the same with the boys to the left. As Hermione got ready for bed she was going over what had happened today and what she was going to do in the future.

She didn't know what to feel about Harry now that there was a far chance that they would become friends. She wondered if what she felt was just a simple school girl crush or something more. Hermione was starting to doubt it was love. She had barely said a sentence to him. Not to mention he was so utterly famous. Hermione had bet that all the girls would go crazy over him the next day.

"WHAT. Get a grip Granger. You've got class tomorrow. Go to sleep"

Suddenly a new thought rushed into mind. Class. What if she was the worst seeing as she was muggle born? Hermione thought that every one probably knew so much more than she did.

"Come on now. Anything's possible. I should know that."

A smile cracked on to her face as she suddenly remembered all the wondrous things that had happened.

"Now, to sleep!"

Hermione awoke the next day with a racing heart. It was 5:30 in the morning and Hermione wasn't about to go to sleep now. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She came back to her dorm room and quickly got dressed. She thought that she would stay down in the common for a while then go down to breakfast. As she was descending the stairs she found the common room wasn't empty. Some one was sitting on one of the couches. Hermione gasped and hastily turned around and took one step back up the stairs when she suddenly heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

_A/N: Gee, I wonder who it is. This cliffhanger stuff is fun._


	3. Just Talking

**_Just Talking _**

"It's Hermione, right?"

"Um, yeah? What are you doing up so early?"

"Just a nightmare. Nothing that I need to worry you about."

"Do you want to talk about it? I've got time"

"No not really."

"Don't you know that talking about your fears helps you confront them?"

"Hermione, I hardly know you."

"Well now's a good chance to find out."

Hermione made her way to the same couch Harry was sitting at. She sat down next to him and chanced a glance at him. He is cute, isn't he? Hermione thought to her self.

"Hermione just promise me this."

"Anything."

"Stop staring at me like I'm the most amazing that happened since the creation of fire."

Hermione quickly turned her head. She was blushing furiously and begged that Harry hadn't seen her.

"But you are pretty amazing."

Hermione instantly regretted saying that.

Harry got off the couch and walked towards the window.

"I'm only amazing for surviving. For having parents that are dead. For living then coming into a world that now thinks I so famous. Though no one stops to think about what I'm famous for and how I feel about all this madness."

"Harry, I'm so dreadfully sorry."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the first person that's ever said something like that to me."

"I only wish I could do more. I know that must be terrible"

He gave her a sweet little smile. As if to say it wasn't her fault and that he felt better after this. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to do something. Hold his hand. Pull him in to a hug. Maybe just standing there next to him would be the best option. Anything to show that she truly cared about what he was going through even though the rest of the world couldn't see it. But just as she was about to get up and stand next to him and say that she would always be here for him, Ron came down the stairs.

"Oy, Harry, let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving."

Harry gave Hermione one last reassuring smile and left the common room leaving Hermione behind half wishing she had followed the two. She stayed standing there in the exact same spot that Harry was standing for a few minutes then went down to breakfast.

She was disappointed that the two of them never got to the night mare that had bothered Harry.

Hermione soon realized that she wasn't half bad at spells and potion work. She was actually really good. Some of the students would ask her to help them with a home work assignment that didn't make any sense to them what so ever. The only problem was that Harry had asked for her help only once. (The levitation charm was more like a rocket around the room charm.) She told him that he had gotten the wand movement backwards. Once he had done it right, Harry's feather was floating just like hers had during class.

"I'm not getting the water to turn into pumpkin juice quite right. It still has a watery taste to it and the seeds from the pumpkin are swimming around in there."

"Ron, why don't you go ask for help from Hermione?"

Hermione's head perked up at the saying of her name.

"I hardly now her. You tell her to come over here. After all you guys had such a wonderful chat that morning."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because I thought you would start snogging her if I didn't do something soon."

"Ron, we were just talking."

"Whatever you say."

Harry left the table frustrated at the fact that Ron could be like that. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"So he was listening in on us."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He should have had the respect to leave us alone. "

"He hasn't said anything to you about that morning has he? "

This Hermione said in a much softer tone.

"No he hasn't."

Harry felt rather strange to be talking to Hermione about all this. He thought maybe he should leave but then he remembered the real reason he had come here.

"Ron was wondering if you could help him with that pumpkin juice spell."

"Well I'll see what I can do."

She and Harry walked over towards the table that he and Ron where sitting at.

_A/N: I now it may have seemed like a waste of a chapter but it'll get better. _


	4. Help

**_Help! _**

_Be warned it's not very loyal to the book._

"Hermione get down!"

"Ahh!"

CRASH!

Hermione was being attacked by a 12ft troll and she could do nothing but scream for help, hoping desperately that Harry and Ron wouldn't get hurt. The troll had already smashed half of the cubicle walls with his ten ton club. He was still swinging it around madly breaking anything it came in contact with into a million pieces. The ugly brute spotted Hermione on the ground trying desperately to not get hurt by the shattered bathroom or by the trolls giant club. She ducked several blocks that had crumbled from the partially standing wall. It came towards her.

While the disgusting creature was obliterating the bathroom Harry and Ron were trying frantically to get the trolls attention away from Hermione. Throwing whatever was littering the broken floor. It was starting to advance on her and it was raising its club.

"Get away from her!"

Harry threw a sink faucet at its head and it finally turned it head in the opposite direction of Hermione. The smelly abomination was stepping towards the boys and looked extremely angry. He raised his weapon to strike at them. The club came crashing to the ground and Harry and Ron managed to jump out of its destructive path just in time. He reached down for Harry. Before Harry could react in time he was lifted up ten feet off the ground. Harry was really in trouble now. None of the lesson that he had taken so far taught them how to take on a fully grown mountain troll.

"Do something!"

"What!"

"Anything just do something before it kills me!"

Hermione was struck with an idea. Ron was just about to throw some thing at the trolls head.

"Ron! Levitate his club!"

Ron took out his wand ant thought about the spell.

"Hurry up!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The trolls club floated over its pathetic head. He stupidly looked around for it on the floor.

THUD!

The club came crashing down colliding with the atrocious creature's tiny head. He began to sway dangerously. He dropped Harry and he ran out of the way of the tipsy troll. He finally came crashing down. Harry stood up, dusted himself off a bit then glanced at Hermione. She stayed against the wall in absolute fear. She saw the whole thing but couldn't believe it. Those two boys had just risked there own lives to save a girl that they hardly even knew.

"Hermione are you O.K.?"

Harry walked over to where Hermione was standing wide eyed.

"Hermione?"

She placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione immediately snapped out of her train of thought. She looked at his eyes. They were filled with concern for the girl standing I fear She felt the heat starting to rise up towards her cheeks. She looked away to face the thing lying on the ground. Mostly to hide her reddening face.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Her heart was racing at a mile a minute. She started to walk to the exit where Ron was standing. She nearly slipped on the soaking wet floor and would have landed on a pile of shattered sinks and splintered wood. But Harry had caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Careful now."

Harry was smiling and helped Hermione back on her feet.

Hermione was fighting with every once of her being to not blush. She stood back up and walked the rest of the way to the exit with out landing on the ground. They didn't wait for the Teachers to come and possibly scold them for taking on the troll. They sneaked through the corridors to avoid the teachers heading towards the troll and filch-the most horrible caretaker ever.

They make it to the Gryffindor common room and all three of them sat on the over stuffed armchairs. They soon start to discuss the night's events and even they haven't noticed become the best of friends.

A/N: I really hope this is what I promised every one I said it was going to get better and I'm praying that it is. I know it wasn't loyal to the book but I have the right to change the plot line to benefit the ship however off it may seem. So no flames otherwise I'll just say it again but with more stuff to say. I have hundreds of hits and two reviews. Do the math! P


End file.
